Aim To Please
by CreepyLittleLullablyLiL
Summary: "Rouge if you please." "Always let me hear your heartbeat." "That's fucking ten blocks away, are you telling me you dragged your ass ten blocks looking like that." "Determination." Ereri, Eruri, and Eren x Levi x Erwin. Don't like yaoi, don't read, thank you
1. Only Hers

The walls were dark, dim light with a small touch of blue or red for ambiance; that's how Lilith liked it. The colors were dependent on her mood really, Eren smiled. It was a good thing he knew how to read her well, so he could change the color for her liking. She always appreciated when he did, a happy Lilith was always something Eren liked to see. He lived to please Lilith, she always did good by him, so he tried his best to do what she liked. It actually didn't take much to please her, but Eren knew she liked the extra attention and effort. Hard workers were always well appreciated at their establishment. For some strange reason, many who got hired outside of the family never lasted very long here however… Eren guessed the lifestyle just wasn't for them.

His thoughts were rambling, but even still he was hyper aware of the soft fingers threading through his hair. Lilith. Her stance was powerful as they sat at their normal spot in the club. Eren was sitting cross legged on the pillow at her feet, his pillow, leaning against her own crossed legs as she sat at the cushioned bar seat. Watching the club with her head held high, one hand in her lap and the other in Eren's hair. He spared a moment to look up at her. She was in her element here, in charge. Relaxed, but alert.

So many people thought that because of his dedication to her that he was her sub, but really, he wasn't. Not in the way they meant. He was devoted to her, loyal in a way that held no romance of human sexuality. He gave himself to her when she proved that she was there for him. Now, he was hers to bend, to lean on, to break. He trusted her not to break him unless it was her last resort. The only option left.

Something akin to a shudder went down Eren's spine as he tried to go back to the computer on his lap. Someone was staring at them, at him; Eren causually looked up. Two men, blatantly staring at him. Eren almost lost his breath. No. A smaller blonde man, and a male with two toned hair. Eren had seen them, he knew them. He put his head down and silently prayed that they would ignore him. That they would come over. Good lady luck may they not walk over.

But of course, Eren's luck had never been the best has it?

Bright blue eyes caught his own strangely teal eyes, dammit. Excitement lit in the sky blue eyes and they came closer, dragging the other male with them. They looked, hopeful, happy. Please Arming, please don't be so happy to see brown hair and turquoise eyes. It's not worth it.

Eren kept the indifferent expression on his face, eyes blank and pale lips in a straight line against his tanned face. He was another person now, he'd just have to convince them of that. He wasn't Eren. Not anymore. They were a lot closer now, stopping right in front of Eren. They looked so different from back then. Armin was donning a collar, a submissive, Eren mused, yeah that felt like Armin. Armin was in plain attire, it mustn't have been just a quick visit if Armin was still in his work clothes. The public library. A good college job, how old was Armin now? A year younger than himself so, maybe twenty-three. Armin was probably still in college. He could see Armin in a good college. It was where he belonged.

His attention shifted, Jean, or as he used to be called, Horse Face. He was a little more cleaned up, a dress shirt and a nice jacket. Holding a leash that was connected to Armin's collar. If it weren't more obvious that they were together the bands were the final straw. A purple band on Armin's wrist, a white band on Jean's. Collared and not free to play. Eren hadn't ever considered those two ever getting together, but he guessed as long as Jean was good to Armin… it wasn't exactly a horrible pairing. God, they were so different, foreign.

The brown boy shrugged it off easily enough, he must have looked so different as well. Hopefully different enough to make them think he wasn't him. He was a free spirit, so him kneeling at Lilith's feet, his head leaning against her knee, her hand in his hair. Maybe they would get it as a mistaken identity, right? His attire too, a collar, skinny jeans and a simple tank top, also something he wouldn't used to wear, not that they probably noticed. Their attention was mostly on his face, and the wristband he wore. Turquoise. A band meant only for him. It was one of the employee bands, given to show people who was who in the staff. Just in case someone needed anything from them. His was very clear on the color chart posted around the club, the second listing from the top.

 _Turquoise: Co-Owner_

Eren squinted a bit at the sign, someone's handwriting was scribbled on the side.

 _Lilith's property, touch her boo and she'll probably cut you._ The ghost of a smile hovered on Eren's lips. God damn it Anna, she was supposed to be on his side. Though, the notion was true, Lilith really would stab anyone who touched him wrongly, that's how they were. A unique bond really, that worked in very odd ways.

He was Lilith's, and only hers. Until the day he fell in love and found someone for himself, his whole and complete service was to her. He was in her debt after all. He needed her, just as she needed him. She was a great dom, taking care of people and their needs is where she excelled, but when it came to living in reality or the little details of life, she wasn't the best. Eren was her anchor, keeping her life together. Kind of like a secretary, but not. Eren was Eren, not a secretary, or a servant, and that's what Lilith always told him. A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Can I help you boys?"

Small A/N right here, but I just want to let you all know, yes. The chapters will get longer, I like to keep them at least 1 k though, and the first chapter just got way too long for my liking, so I broke it up into a prologue and a chapter I'm sorry if you think they're too short! But shorter chapters are how I keep consistent updates, so please hold on until the action picks up and the chapters are manage-ably longer -signed, Ridley the author


	2. Always for Them

_"_ _Can I help you boys?"_

Her voice had a small vibration in it, higher pitched and sweet. The gentle voice she always used with costumers. Soft, but commanding. Fair and reasonable, but there was a firmness, disobedience would not be tolerated. Her free arm went to lean on her knee, hand coming up to prop her chin a little higher while still being relaxed. Unashamedly showing off her wrist band, which gleamed a piercing silver, just like her eyes. The message in her posture was clear enough to tell them who she was without the band or the color chart however.

 _Silver: Owner_

Lilith may own the club on paper, but honestly speaking she always admitted to Eren really running the place. Eren disagreed to that, Lilith own the club _and_ himself. They were a team. Eren paid the bills, set up investors, booked private parties, attractions and lessons set up. Employees' checks. However Lilith worked in a different way, where Eren was very good with people, being almost socially inept most of the time, Lilith was charismatic, a born leader. People of all types were attracted to her in that way. Happy, but not a pushover, she demanded respect. If she didn't get it, well, she could more than handle herself, but Eren wasn't afraid to dish out a little punishment with the baseball bat hidden in the back of his closet. And he were sure that Ridley wouldn't mind taking any of her new whips out for a test drive.

One good thing about having staff that were practically family, people like Ridley. A hard ass, kinda security guard, kinda just slacker, who would rather shoot herself than admit she loved and cared about all her friends. The only one she admitted to ever loving out loud is her girlfriend Anna, the bartender. One thing that scared Eren about Ridley was that fact he one time saw her hoist a full grown man over her head and with a war cry and throw him to the floor. Call WWE, she could have fun beating the shit out of professionals, right?

"Eren? Is that you?" Armin, you're smart, I know you are. Why do you sound so unsure of yourself? Eren severed his consciousness from his thoughts, shoving them into the back of his minds. Emotions are bad, the past is pain. Numb, go numb. And everything's okay again. He looked up at Lilith, waiting for her response. She smiled down at him softly, dragging her nails gently across his jaw before returning to playing with his hair again. Shaggy brown and a bit messy, sticking in every which way.

"I'm sorry, the name isn't ringing any bells, one moment." Lilith straightened up a bit, leaning back to face the bar, she called out. "Ann, you hear about an Eren…?"

"Jaeger, his name was Eren Jaeger." Lilith gave Eren a glance, nothing flickered across his face. Cold. She twirled a messy strand around a finger as she called out again.

"Eren Jaeger?" Anna leaned over, a towel in one hand from wiping the bar as she leaned over to reach a little closer to Lilith, she was a little soft of speech and hard of hearing, so getting close made things easier. Good thing was that Lilith was pretty loud too.

"Uh, sorry, I don't think so. Rouge?" Eren looked up from the computer screen at the mention of his nickname. Lilith spoke this time.

"Do we have anything on the registered members list?" Eren looked down, clicking on a few screens and scrolled through them. Scanning them thoroughly. Eren mentally crossed his fingers, he knew that his voice had changed over the years, gotten rougher, deeper than when he was a teenager. He hoped they didn't recognize it.

"No, we have an Aaron Jensen, but that's the closest I have." Lilith gave a kind smile to him and the other boys. Petting his head again as he spoke to the two hopeful males, the once hopeful males. They looked crushed now, staring at him as if he were responsible for crushing their dreams. It sent a pang through his heart. That look didn't look right on them, especially not Armin. He never wanted to hurt them, but there wasn't a choice. There wasn't anywhere left to run, nowhere to hide as stupid Eren Jaeger anymore. Nowhere safe, not while he was him. It was for the best. He hoped it was at least.

"Okay, thank you anyway." Another crestfallen smile form the blonde. "I'm sorry for bothering you two, the resemblance was just, startling. Lilith reached over to Armin, giving him an innocent pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay, it seems like you care a lot about this boy. It was no trouble at all. Have a good time at our establishment okay?" They walked away, heads hung low, Eren restrained the urge to call out to them. They wouldn't like the new him. They would wonder what happened to the old him, and that wasn't a past he wanted to bring up. Ever. It was better dead, gone, and six feet in the cold ground.

A phone beeped, vibrating against the back of his head, which was leaning against Lilith's thigh. He cocked his head and looked at the clock on the wall. Was it that time already? They always were punctual, weren't they? Eren tugged on Lilith's sleeve to gain her attention.

"Hmm? Yes, Er-Rouge?" She looked around for a moment, making sure no one heard her small slip up. Eren didn't mind, no one was here to hear what she called him anyway. He wiggled the phone out of her pocket and handed it to her. How she didn't feel it vibrating, he had no clue, she never has and probably never will. It wasn't a big deal really however. Lilith looked at the screen and sighed.

"Are they ever going to quit? We're perfectly legal after all. If that want illegal they should go to freaking MP's down the street." Eren gave a small smirk, it was a little shaky, very awkward, but Lilith knew that was the best he could do anymore.

"No, I think you forget the people that run MP are one of their own. They'd never admit to their officers taking part in something like this. It'd be a scandal. Even though everyone knows about it." There was a pause of silence, as they just ignored the buzzing phone. They'd end up coming here, whether they answered the phone or not. They'd enjoy a little peace while they could. It was only day time after all. The club didn't really come to life until the night crowd came in. The day comers were mostly sparse and more exclusive, here with their partners. Giving Lilith and him time to just hang out and relax, talk. Her voice broke the silence once more.

"Old friends of yours?" Eren nodded his head simply, saying nothing more on the matter. Lilith knew his past. She knew what he had at stake. He didn't want to hurt anyone, didn't want to hurt himself. Not anymore. He had risked it all to live in peace, finally somewhere stable, safe, and happy. He didn't want to jeopardize himself or his old friends. The ones that meant so much to him. So, he had to stay away. It was for the best.

Always for them. Always for the best.

Even if it hurt.


	3. Come by at Six

Soon enough though Lilith had to depart, the local police dragging her away from them like they did almost once a week. It was starting to piss everyone off, even the patrons were annoyed, many of them liked Lilith a lot. They ran a nice, upbeat, clean business. Eren had the fleeting thought that the police were just pissed off that Lilith's club was more popular, thinking there had to be drugs and shit like in their club for it to be good and keep customers coming.

What they didn't know, because they were fucking stupid, was that because they were legal they attracted more people. Some were embarrassed by their kinks, some just liked their privacy, or others just didn't like dealing with police or seeing people get high off of anything but natural pleasure. Those good people liked a nice establishment that was monitored and safe for everyone. No drugged-up play. Since no one had to worry about being busted, getting publicly embarrassed, arrested, damaging their reputation, etc. More people came to their club. Those were the costs of going to a bad place, a dirty operation running a club. You got a lot more good and honorable people if you were honorable yourself. The MP would never figure that out, would they?

A hand on his shoulder irritated Eren, they broke his thoughts and he was already in a sour mood without his mistress. Yet, still he had to be polite if it was a patron. So Eren pasted on a smile, but it was painfully awkward and out of place on his face. The attempt was a good one for Eren however.

Brown hair and cocky blue eyes immediately filled Eren with distaste. His radar was going off with this guy, something about his whole demeanor was throwing Eren off. All Eren could figure out was that he didn't like the brunette. Greasy hair, stubble, and the hand on Eren's shoulder had slithered up and disgustingly grabbed Eren's chin. He wanted to take seven showers at the touch alone.

"Hey baby, you free to play? If you're good I might be inclined to give you a nice reward. I'm sure you'll love it." The husky voice and hidden meanings that Eren could just hear in his words were creeping him out. Why did he always attract the weirdos? It was always easy to see the ones that thought BDSM was just the sex. Though not many turned out to be like this vile man. Eren was okay with most newbies or tourists. The ones that came to try it out, walk on the wild side for a night. Some enjoyed the intricacies and joined the communities, which was always welcome. Though Eren tolerated new people, never particularly liking them at first due to his trust issues and dislike of people. Some just rubbed him wrong, like this man who reeked of smoke. Though Eren felt more than just dislike for this man right now. Eren looked around for Ridley, she was here somewhere right? Unless she and Anna were off on their break, cuddling and just chatting in the alley for their five minutes. He looked to the bar, no Anna. Damn it. Eren gave the man a hard look and pulled his chin out of the man's grasp. Straightening up and looking as tough as he could while sitting cross legged on a throw pillow with a laptop on his lap. Which with his expressionless face and oddly blank eyes was actually kind of off-putting and, surprisingly enough, a little intimidating should you ask someone.

"No. I don't want to play." The man gave a smirk, as if they were playing a flirty little game. God knows why these assholes get off on harassing people and acting like they want it or playing hard to get. Douchebags.

"Why not, it's not like you're with anyone right? There's no way you're taken you pretty little brat, right?" Eren shifted his eyes into a spine shuddering glare. Venomous and enough to make the man pause for a millisecond.

"I'm not with anyone? Why not tell my mistress that when she's done with her small chat? I'd love to see you try and get a word out of those grimy lips before you're splayed out on the floor. She's very, _abrasive,_ like that." The guy snorted, dropping his arm to grip Eren's upper arm unpleasantly. This was breaking Lilith's no touch rule. Her personal rule that no one could touch Eren. Only bendable at Eren's initiation or will. And this wasn't anything that Eren started, this was all the repulsive man in front of him. Dirty, and unwelcome skin on skin contact.

"Remove your hand now." His voice was level, despite the fact that all Eren wanted to do was rip his arm away and beat the shit out of the man that was now making him anxious and scared.

"Or what are you going to do? You're a submissive for a reason aren't you, little pet?" Eren was going to bite back with some vicious words of his own before the man could drag him to his feet, but he was surprised to hear the cracking of knuckles and an angry voice reply for him.

"And I'm a switch, but I think I could just as easily kick your ass if I were a sub or a dom." Eren and the douche looked behind them to see a man with a slicked back undercut and gunmetal silver eyes. For a moment, Eren mistook his eyes for Lilith's but the voice made Eren look again. Male, yup, not Lilith. Pale, unmarred skin, a collar was on his neck as well as a riding crop at his side. He let his eyes wander down a bit. A red band, collared not free play. Eren would never say it out loud, but by standing up, the strange man had just fallen into his mediocre graces. The fact he was also pretty damn sexy holding that riding crop in such a threatening man with that anger in his eyes helped a bit. But not much. Eren didn't think with his dick. Still. Denying it didn't mean that Eren couldn't appreciate the view.

Easy enough to say, the new Dom got scared as soon as the man made a subtle move with his crop and hightailed it out of there. Dropping Eren's arm and almost sprinting out of the club, coincidently almost hitting Anna and Ridley in his hurry. If only Ridley knew, he'd be on his way in an ambulance already… well, maybe it's good that she remained blissfully ignorant for now. They couldn't afford a lawyer or hospital bills right now. The switch looked him up and down, before respectfully taking a seat at the chair across from Eren. Cautiously avoiding the empty booth seat next to Eren. Another tally on his chart.

"You alright brat?" Eren nodded calmly, with the departure of the weirdo Eren was feeling much calmer and himself. Somehow this man calling him brat wasn't as offensive to him. Rather it suited the man's more chiseled and grumpy expression. Eren smirked to himself as the man looked down to his wristband curiously.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thank you." Eren bowed his head a bit to show respect. No longer tense in the presence of him. Eren really didn't like new people, but certain people were okay. This man was on his tolerated list. His show earlier guaranteed that. The man leaned back, crossing his legs as he relaxed. Taking the invitation that Eren silently offered.

"You here with anyone, or just looking around?" Just plain small talk, it was okay. Eren wasn't much for strangers, and honestly Lilith handled people better than he ever did. He figured it was the least he could do to actually try his best to interact with the man. Besides, he was a little socially awkward himself, Eren could just tell. Eren tapped on his computer, checking everything for a moment.

"My mistress, she had business to take care of, normally I'd go, but they requested her. So I'm taking care of the place in her absence." Understanding lit up in the man's dark eyes.

"You're an employee huh?" Eren shrugged.

"Of sorts, you could say that I'm assistant." The man just nodded at the cryptic explanation and held out his hand for Eren.

"I'm Levi." Eren stretched out his own hand to meet Levi's.

"Rouge if you please." Levi had a firm grip as he shook Eren's hand.

"Do you know when the owner will be back? We have some business to discuss actually." Eren closed his laptop shut and gave a rare smirk to the man. It looked a little more natural than his last one. Catching them both off guard. Eren shook it off.

"Come have dinner with us, we'll be grateful to have you as a guest. 3236 7th Street West. Just down the block from here." Levi nodded. Not at all confused as to why Eren was living with the owner. He guess the owner was the one he had called mistress, based on the previous context; he must be her submissive. He had heard rumors about the owner/owners of this club. Rumors saying they were a little strange, a bit of an odd couple, but well-functioning and admirable.

"May I bring my partner?" Eren nodded easily. He'd been expecting that; the switch was collared after all. Claimed, with a partner. Usually people made decisions with their business or romantic partners. Two opinions. If Lilith had business to talk with others she would make sure that Eren came with her as her partner. He was always at her side. No matter what. So Eren had expected that request.

"Of course, come by at six?" Levi nodded, giving him a look. What was the weird glint in his eyes for?

"You're awfully dictating for a submissive aren't you." Ah, confusion. Most subs in this club carried those traits into out of scene play. Eren personally didn't, he had to take charge to help his mistress in every way possible. It wasn't rude for the switch to ask, so Eren bowed his head a bit.

"I'm a sub for my mistress, and for playtime, no time other than that. Not to mention I'm the responsible one, taking charge is my job in running this operation." A crash resounded through the club, Eren sighed, getting up. Now was one of those times it was a bit of a pain to be the one in charge.

"Sometimes it is a bit strange and foreign to be the one in charge, but I love this place. I'll do anything for it." With that, Eren got up and walked away. Laptop in hand, a turquoise wristband bouncing. Levi was stuck watching after him, there was just something there. Something about him. The way his hips swayed, the lean muscles in his exposed arms. The power that Levi could sense in his abs, the cold turquoise eyes, the hand that went on his hip as he scolded someone without saying a word. Issuing warnings and orchestrating a smooth clean up and making sure everything was in order.

"Fuck, this is punishment for something. I know it fucking is. Damn brat."


	4. Speak French For Me?

The pan hissed dangerously, but it didn't bother Eren much. He simply gripped the handle tighter and used his free hand to grip a pair of tongs; flipping the meat to its other side. The splattering grease stung his arms painfully as it popped and bubbled. Lashing out at him. The burns didn't hurt that bad, he was just glad that his apron was protecting his shirt. It was one of his favorites, a black dress shirt, unbuttoned tastefully, without a wrinkle.

A door knob jiggled beside him, keys jangling, but Eren honed in his focus. They had guests coming in half the hour. He couldn't afford to get distracted, oh, he should pause for a moment to tell Lilith however. The door creaked open, revealing the blonde hair woman. The frown on her lips, which was deep, but slowly turning back up into a blissful smile at being home.

"Mistress, do you mind stopping in the kitchen for a moment?" He heard a small sound, probably Lilith agreeing, before he saw her stumble in. A foot in one hand while she tried to hop and retie one of the intricate knots on her knee-high boots. How she hopped on six inch spikes, he'd no clue, but she damn well tried. Eren turned the meat to a simmer before dropping to on knee in front of her. Lilith smiled at him and offered him her shoe. Putting the boot on his shoulder, carefully as not to hurt him with the spike as she let him fix the knot. Tying just the way he had in the morning. She was always so rough with her walking, getting her spikes stuck in the knots when she tried to uncross her legs. Eren shook his head, a fond smile, though it was a little skewed, on his face. But with good will. Though getting objectified was a little strange, if it weren't Lilith he would have been squirming in his seat. But it was Lilith. A whole different case. He found his mind wondering a bit, what would happen if that man from the club forced him to his knees? Put a boot on his shoulder, dictating yet kind eyes-

Fuck no. Stop. Wait, the guests Lilith.

"What did you call me here for again my darling?" Eren got off his knees fluidly, his arms stung and his back bent a little strangely, but it wasn't hard to shift right back into his previous task of cooking.

"One, I put Ridley in charge just to warn you in case she hits a customer for bad mouthing her girlfriend again. Two, get cleaned up, we have guests coming over in twenty-five minutes. Business." Lilith raised an eyebrow at him as she took a seat at the table.

"You never invite those home, what circumstances?"

"Good first impression and he wanted to speak with you. A tourist tried to man-handle me and the guy basically told him to fuck off. I thought he deserved to have his matter resolved as soon as possible. What better way to speak with you and let me show gratitude than with dinner at our house?" A light of admiration went off in her eyes, the man had protected her dear Eren. That was definitely something she was happy to hear, and then she registered guy and Eren could just see her thoughts turning as he rolled his eyes. Lilith waggled her eyebrows. Eren gave a teasing frown, tapping her forehead in a mock scolding.

"Collared my mistress, out of the gutter with you." Lilith groaned.

"All the good ones are collared! That's what happened to the last one I was interested in too!" Eren chuckled.

"She didn't even swing your way mistress; it wouldn't have worked out. Even if her being a switch and you being a dom didn't clash already." Lilith grumbled, she knew it was true, switches needed their sub _and_ their dom headspace to thrive, and Lilith wasn't any part sub. Just like Eren wasn't any part dom. He supposed the relationship, should she have been even bi, might have worked. It would have had its bumps, but it could be stable. He'd seen people work it out.

"I know," Lilith lamented, dramatically falling on the table. "A doomed love from the start! Oh, woe is me!" Eren chuckled, turning his attention to dinner, checking it again. Fine, just need some time to cook. Eren leaned against the stove, continuing the conversation.

"Nice Shakespearian influence. But I believe the whole line is 'Woe am I and woe is me.' If I remember my Shakespeare correctly. Or was that one Hamlet? Eh, I flunked theatre arts anyway." Lilith burst out laughing, holding onto her stomach.

"You always mention flunking when you say school courses, how many classes did you fail that badly?" Eren hummed.

"I think the easier question is how many classes didn't I pass with the minimal grade requirement?"

"Okay, what did you pass without the shittiest grade possible?" Eren replied easily.

"French." He was always good at school, but back in high school. His situation was grim and a bit hopeless. Schoolwork wasn't a priority. He practically flung college out the window. It wasn't worth thinking about a hopeless dream. He'd passed high school by the skin of his teeth and was running a fully functioning business. Him and Lilith were fine without a degree for now. Lilith's eyes lit up at the new information.

"No way! Say something, c'mon!" Eren paused, thinking of what he could say… oh, that'd be fun.

"C'est drôle, tu ne comprenez pas ce que je dis tu?" Eren's brow furrowed, was it comprenez? No, he used tu so it was most likely comprenes. The exact conjugation was a little lost on him after years of not looking through his French books and such, but it was enough to convey his message to Lilith. Who grinned widely.

"Oh me god, what did you sayyy?" Me? Lilith and he weird quirks. Still, Eren gave a wobbly smirk.

"Something along the lines 'it's funny, you don't know what I'm saying, do you?" Lilith scowled at him and playfully hit his upper arm. Her fingers lingering on the small pink spot she left on his exposed skin. Her nails scratching it lightly before she pulled away. She didn't know how dangerous her nails were sometimes, but Eren didn't mind.

"You're a meanie." Eren chuckled, not denying it at all. He was being a dick and he knew it. But it was amusing to she her riled up. Especially when she was pouting at him like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted. Then his thoughts were broken by the chiming of their doorbell. Eren mused.

"Huh, our guests are punctual, aren't they?" Lilith squealed.

"Stall for me! I still need to clean myself up! I'm a mess after dealing with the MPs again. I have to brush my hair, and my teeth! What about my make-up. Oh my god why wasn't I thinking!?" Eren put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Go get cleaned up, I've got this." Lilith smiled at him in relief. Kissing his cheek before rushing up the stairs.

"You're the man Er-bear!"

"I'm the man." The loud clicks of her heels hitting the stairs and the creaking of a door was all he could see or hear of her anymore as he put a cover on the pan. No need for a messy stove top. Now, he couldn't keep the guests waiting.

Gliding, he strode over to the door, opening it fluidly. His expression was blank, but a little more friendly than normal. Home was a comfortable environment, but he was still stiff, reserved. Rigid and on guard. No one would ever see him as Lilith did. It just, didn't seem possible. They'd been through so much together… oh well. Those were thoughts for another time.

Eren looked the guests up and down, they were in casual wear, looking a nice sort of relaxed. The one with the gunmetal eyes was leaning against the much taller male decided him. His partner was Eren's guessed. This male was one Eren had to look up to see himself, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was older and muscular. It reminded Eren of a buffed up Armin almost. Eren opened the door a little wider and bowed his head a bit.

"Welcome gentlemen. Won't you please come in?"


	5. Together?

The two men, well the blonde, smiled at him and walking into the warm, cozy home.

"The coat hanger is right there, shoes go beside it. And dinner will be served soon enough, so please make yourselves comfortable." The oldest of the males answered Eren with a rich, smooth, and deep voice. God was that sexy.

"Thank you for your kindness, it's a pleasure to be here." Eren offered him a weak half smile. His best shot at a smile. Kind of pathetic, but it was all Eren could do. And it seemed to be fine with all the members present.

"It's our pleasure really, I assure you." With that the men removed their shoes and jackets, following Eren further into the home. Until they walked into a kitchen/dining room, where the air smelt like heaven and warmth was everywhere. Eren gestured to some seats in the room, before returning to the stove to check on everything. It seemed to be ready.

"May I offer you two a drink?" And a light conversation went on as he worked, pouring some red wine for the two as they agreed. Eren listened and almost laughed at the irony. A dom and a switch he'd just found out. That sounded familiar, didn't it? Lilith was going to tell him I told you so many times after this, wasn't she? Eren poured himself and Lilith a diet Pepsi. Lilith and him weren't really drinkers. The only reason they had alcohol was because of their friends. Some being very heavy drinkers with high tolerance when it came to a celebration.

Checking the food, Eren looked around for Lilith, where was she? She normally didn't take so long. She didn't get stuck in something, again did she? The food was ready and the table was already set… Eren leaned over to the bottom of the staircase.

"Mistress? Dinner's ready, are you?" She didn't bother calling back as she walked down the stairs. And Eren was stuck for a moment, walking her. Her heels clicked on the stairs and her hair bobbed to fit with the motion. Curled and soft, falling in blonde waves curling at the edges near her shoulder blades. Her makeup was light, only enough to accentuate her shimmering platinum eyes. A few shades lighter than Levi's. Her clothes were adjusted to fit her perfectly, her boots were tied neatly and hugged her calves like a second skin.

She was always a sight for sore eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being with you gentlemen right away, I wasn't being a good hostess in that way." She leaned a little closer to Eren, pink lips close to his ears. "Thanks for stalling." Eren bobbed his head as she ran a hand through his hair tenderly before letting him go to the kitchen to dish out the food. Taking her own seat to chat with their guests as Eren put the food on the table.

"No, you must be a busy woman. I know it's difficult to escape our club sometimes too. It's like work just follows you everywhere, doesn't it?" Lilith smiled in relief as well as laughing a little.

"You're too kind, and I have to agree with you on that point. It really does. But you made time for Eren and I, it is only right for myself to do the same." Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren as he sat down in his own place after serving dinner. Eren stared right back dryly. Well, wasn't this a little bump in the road.

"Eren?" Lilith looked up to Levi, then to Eren. Who gave her a dry unamused look. Lilith's lips formed an 'o' as she put a hand to her mouth and gave a sheepish smile.

"I slipped up again didn't I? Sorry, Ere, it's a habit from the old days. Forgive me darling?" Eren nodded easily before explaining the little wording slip.

"Eren is my given name, I prefer just my nickname now a days." Levi nodded easily at that. Eren guessed he was just a little bothered at the possibility of Eren lying. Dishonestly isn't a good thing in a possible business connection, so it was a fair judgement on Levi's behalf. Lying ruffled everyone's feathers after all. Not even Eren was an exception to that rule.

The dinner finally started, going into full swing easily as a conversation flowed from various topics. Business ideas, prospects, the difficulties of demonstrations and balances, background checks. The night was already turning out to produce an ally by the time Eren got up to serve desert. However, something caught Lilith's attention when Erwin started talking about relationships.

The two males were three years strong, a dom and a switch. He knew Levi was a switch, and Erwin was easy to tell as a dom. It was in his charisma, the way he held himself, he wouldn't bow to another. Wasn't that a coincidence from Lilith and his previous conversation.

Lilith spoke excitedly with the other blonde about her club. Common couples and fights that had everyone laughing with the silliness of those who were together. Some people could be so stubborn. And if Lilith had anything in life, it was stories that had you rolling on the floor dying of laughter. Eren was loitering on his feet, waiting for the desert to be ready when Lilith stood up. Looking for her phone to show a picture or something. Eren didn't remember as he shot forward as she tripped. Catching her by the waist with his quick reflexes. She held onto his biceps, lifting up one leg.

"Oh jeez, darn things. They always do this." Eren looked down to her boots. The spike of her heels had gotten caught on the knot and pulled it free once more. It must of happened when she crossed her legs. Eren didn't make any nosie as he moved to fix it. Sinking to his knees without protest, looking up at her expectantly from long black lashes that slightly obscured his bright teal eyes. He had no shame from kneeling at her feet. She could order him to bow, grind his face into the floor and he'd gladly let himself be stepped on. Loyal like a servant to his master, or mistress. But, she'd never do that. Instead Lilith smiled warmly, putting her boot onto his shoulder, serious déjà vu now. But that was beside Eren to mention. She was gentle, as not to bruise or puncture his skin with the dangerous shoes. Not that Eren would have really minded. Pain wasn't a big deal. And objectification wasn't exactly something that was all too bad… But again, it was Lilith. What if the raven haired man forced him to his knees. Forcefully putting his boot on Eren's shoulder. A crop brushing his cheek as he was ordered to tie his boots. Do the other's bidding like the bitch he was.

No.

Stop.

No fantasizing.

Lilith's voice brought him back into reality, she could see the gleam of a day dream in his eyes. So, she saved him the embarrassment of the other males noticing. Her soft lips moving in a gentle low voice.

"Déjà vu? Yeah, I know. Be a dear my Eren and tie them a little tighter this time? Don't mind if you bruise me, they just need to stay." Eren rolled his eyes playfully, something that anyone other than Lilith would find disrespectful as he tied the shoe with harsher movements. Lifting her leg off of his shoulder when he was done. Not letting go of the warm and smooth appendage until it was safely on the ground. Then he got to his feet, smoothly handing her the phone that he usually kept for the sake of her not losing it and moved on to fixing their desert. An apple cinnamon crisp a la mode.

Erwin cleared his throat as him and Lilith moved onto their own tasks, "If I may ask, how long have you been together? It must have been a long time by now, you make Levi and I look like a new couple." Lilith looked at him curiously, innocently confused.

"Together? What do you mean?"


	6. Time for the Night Scene

Recap: "Together? What do you mean?"

Eren retorted, looking at his mistress as if he didn't believe her to be that innocent and naïve. Which was a valid thought. He knew her whole lists of kinks and experimentations. She was anything but innocent.

"I think he means dating mistress. He thinks we're dating."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me that? I would've put on a taken dom bracelet, I swear." Erwin replied to this one after reading the situation thoroughly once more.

"Oh? So you two aren't playmates?" The blonde man was obviously interested, it was in the tone of his voice and his body was leaned forward. Blues eyes intent and clinging to every word. The other male showed signs of interest as well, except only Eren could tell. His body language was more subtle in the way only Eren could see after seeing it from himself or the other people he'd met like the raven haired male called Levi. His eyes weren't focused on Lilith, but his body was just slightly more tilted to Lilith. The two were looking at both Eren and Lilith for confirmation. Eren was blunt in shaking his head. He was more than used to the question. He'd heard it more than once when he and Lilith were out. Lilith never expected it, but she gave them a large grin and laughed, not unkindly.

"Oh dear no, Eren may be mine, but he's not my boyfriend. It'd be a little difficult considering I'm not into guys and Eren likes cock. Isn't that right my lovely boy?" Lilith gave a happy giggle, patting Eren's arm. "Can't give you what you want can I hun?" Eren rolled his eyes again.

"I apologize mistress, I'm a bottom and strap-ons aren't my thing. It just wasn't meant to be. No matter how it breaks my heart." Eren put a mocking hand on his chest, it looked a little fake with his blank face. But Lilith knew that was Eren's best try at a pout. She considered that a bit lucky. She knew his pout. It was fucking irresistible back when he could whip it out with a snap of his fingers. Erwin chuckled deeply at the amusing display.

"My apologies, you are very close and intimate. I over read the situation, it however, still is truly a friendship to be envied." Lilith smile and waved it off like it was nothing. After all these years it really was.

"Oh it's fine Erwin. We've been close since we were young. It's all habit by now. We get the questions all the time. It's rather flattering that they thought I could snag such a perfect man. Have him kneeling at my feet for twenty-two long years, it'd be a sin to steal him away from the world really. So, I'll keep the deep bond we have, huh Ere?" Lilith looked at him with those adoring silver eyes. And he couldn't help letting his lips stretch into an awkward smile, despite the people in the room. It didn't look genuine, rather shaky actually, but it was his. And it only made Lilith grin wider.

"Yes mistress, though how I kneeled at your feet when I was two… I have no clue how you convinced me to do that back then." True, he was an angry stubborn little shit, dominant in every sense of the word. Funny how times ages you?

The clock soon struck eight, catching everyone's attention. Ridley's shift would be ending soon. Nine. That meant it was time for the dinner to come to a lovely end. Eren went to work clearing the table as Lilith shook the two males' hands in a final pleasantry.

"It was a pleasure to have you over, we must do it again sometime no?" Erwin gave a just as charismatic smile back, gripping her hand firmly and keeping eye contact. For one moment, Eren saw just how alike the two were. And it gave him a little jolt of surprise.

"I agree whole heartedly, but only if we host the next time. It is only fair." The blonde turned to Eren, trapping him with his eyes. "Eren, if I may call you that? The meal was fantastic, one of the best I've had in years. Thank you for serving us." The fact the man had said his real name sent a jolt down Eren's spine. But he pushed that part of him down as Eren bowed his head meekly like a child.

"My honor Mr. Erwin, Mr. Levi." Erwin smiled at Eren's use of formalities while Levi just leaned back. Arms crossed in front of his chest as he made a noise close to a tick sound as if he were annoyed. Though he didn't sound very irritated.

"I'll see you around brat." Eren watched the shorter man saunter away, following Lilith and Erwin to the front door. Leaving Eren behind in the kitchen to silently watch with his heart beating fast like a snare drum in his chest as they disappeared into the young night.

Why did he feel that strange feeling with them? That curling of anxiousness and warmth that almost felt like anticipation. Eren shoved the feeling to the back of his mind as Lilith sashayed back into the kitchen, swatting Eren's unprotected ass as she passed. Making him jolt up.

"Alright, out shift's soon. C'mon, let's go before Ridley tries to stab someone with a plastic spoon again. Or tries to assault a customer with a salt shaker. No need to give the police bait to arrest us and shut down the business, or lose one of our lovely family members." Lilith got a blank expression as she dead panned her other reasoning. "Especially Ridley, she's the only one who beats you at poker, even when she'd wasted. It'd be a shame to lose her or have to pay some outrageous amount of bail money." Eren nodded and retreated to his room. Quickly throwing on a dress shirt and pants. Pulling his collar onto his neck and locking it so it wouldn't fall off. He grabbed his laptop, slipped on his shoes, and he was ready.

Time for the night scene once more.


End file.
